Fallen Angels
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't want his parent's life. Ginny Weasly wants to die. When the fallen angels meet, heaven and hell are blurred in Hogwarts...AU. DracoGinny. A request.
1. Meeting

A\N: A Harry Potter fan gave me a plot bunny. So now the bunny is chewing my brain instead of the carrots I left him. Damn bunnies...

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved the New Order.

Mainly because he could do things like this.

Ginny Weasly glared up defiantly at him. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Beg pardon?" It was an...unusual reaction to being rescued, he had to admit.

Ginny sighed, and her eyes suddenly looked a thousand years older. "Do I look stupid?" She demanded. "You saved me. You hate Gryffindors, so you must want something."

Draco felt the taste of power on his toung, a literal taste, sweet and black. He could get anything from her.

And suddenly he wanted a lot more than he should.

Oh, he'd noticed her--with that hair, it was impossible to miss her. She was beautiful, in her own way. But he hadn't wanted that beauty for himself before.

"Saving a pretty girl is enough for me." He managed. "Although I'd be greatful if you let me take you out to Hogsmead tomorrow night."

Ginny blinked.

Admittedly, after Dumbeldore's funeral, she'd been lost. Harry had left her. The school had turned upside down. Half of her had been expecting to die a horrible death at the hands of some random student.

But now someone was asking her out.

Half of her wanted to say no. She was Harry's. Even if he died, she would always be his.

But half of her wanted to say yes.

She needed a life. She needed to live, even for just one night...

"I...yeah." She said softly. "That...that sounds nice."

Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Be ready at eight."

* * *

"We aren't supposed to be out this late, are we?" Ginny asked.

"No."

Ginny smiled. "Good."

Draco blinked. "You are Ginny Weasly, right?"

"Sometimes--and if you ever tell anyone I said this I'll personally make you wish my brothers were back--just sometimes, I like breaking rules." Ginny admitted.

"Good. I hate rules." Draco said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny felt the darkness that had enveloped her since Harry's leaving slowly evaporate. Butterbeer, talking...it was as if she were with a real friend.

"So what deep, dark secrets does that Weasly heart hold?" Draco asked, smiling. "Other than a love of breaking rules."

Ginny smiled grimly. "You won't like the awnser."

"Maybe I would."

"Darkness. Darkness itself. Ever since Harry left..." Ginny laughed softly. "You've seen it, Draco. The school's not worth fighting for anymore. And...and honestly? I don't think I'll live long enough to graduate." She shut her eyes. "I want it that way."

Draco set his hand over hers. She was right. He shouldn't have asked.

"Sometimes..." He said quietly, "Just sometimes, I wish Dumbledore was back too."

Ginny looked at him, frowning.

"Does anyone want to live their parent's life?" Draco asked. "I...part of me wanted something besides Slytheryn."

Ginny felt her heart almost breaking in two. She did the only thing she could.

She kissed him.


	2. Deciding

A\N: Well, glad only one person likes it...and he DIDN'T REVEIW!!

* * *

This was why Ginny Weasly hated the New Order.

She was offically Draco's girlfreind. So people respected her. Gryffyndors stopped talking to her.

She hated it.

It was nice to know no one would hurt her. But it wasn't her doing.

She didn't like being Draco's Girlfreind.

She wanted to be Ginny Weasly.

When she was with Draco, though, she forgot it.

He kissed wonderfully. It was passionate and gentle and a little sad, and he was a taste she'd never had before, warm and delicious.

She still broke the kiss off.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Draco...we can't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. They're all so weird now. My freinds."

"Maybe they're not your freinds."

"Or maybe," Ginny snapped, "Just maybe, this New Order isn't all it's cracked up to be!"

"I know."

Ginny paused, and Draco kissed her again. This kiss wasn't gentle, it was possessive, feirce, loving. Needy.

She moaned, absorbing it. Absorbing him.

This was so wrong. So wrong and so right...

Perfect death.

Just what she'd always wanted...

"We'll save the world." Draco whispered, moving down to her neck, gently nipping her shoulder. Ginny gasped in pleasure. "We'll save the whole damn world, Ginny, because I know you, and you wouldn't be you if anything else happened."

Ginny laughed, tilting his head up and kissing him just as passionatly.

"We're going to win." She whispered. "I promise."


	3. Fearing

A\N: Well, now we're getting somewhere. Two reveiws! I'll start handing out digital cookies to more reveiwers!

* * *

Draco had to admit, this was fun.

The secret meetings, the leadership of his girlfriend, the rebellion. Was this what a rebellious phase was? Well, he certianly enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the leading side of Ginny even more.

Watching her stand in front of a crowd and tell them what needed to happen, what they could do, was to feel himself falling in love with her and desperatly wanting her in his bed. It was so powerful, and yet so right.

And it showed.

Ginny wasn't spending her time in silent contemplation of the fireplace anymore, she was dreaming up new ways to lead. She wasn't throwing up constantly, or showing up to class with dark circles of sleepless worry under her eyes.

She was beautiful, strong, and confident.

No one could touch her.

A few people whispered about her. About Draco's love for her. They were right to whisper--something this incredible should be shouted to the hills. He knew why people liked love stories now. What could be better?

He knew Ginny hated him.

Part of him accepted that, even reveled in the fearing, hating part of her which occasionally showed. He supposed that long-term rivalry made it hard to start over.

But part of him hated and despised her too.

He couldn't understand it. He wanted to talk to Ginny about it, but what if she only stayed with him for protection? What if he wasn't any good to her?

What if he was her symbol? Her pet, the converted Death Eater?

It terrified him.

And eventually it came out.

He and Ginny were kissing in a deserted classroom, laughing over something ridiculous, when Draco asked, softly, "Not bad for a pet, is it?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Draco instantly retraced his steps, backing away.

Ginny frowned. "Do...do you think I don't love you?"

Draco sighed. "You're afraid of me." He whispered, then gently kissed her shoulder. "I...I understand, really, I just...don't know why you chose me."

In retrospect, Ginny's kiss shouldn't have been a surprise.

"It's not bad fear." She said quietly. "It's just your magic. Any witch can sense another person's magic, and yours is unusual." She kissed his neck sensually. "Anyway," she said, "I'm not that sort of person."

"I love you, Ginny." Draco said suddenly. Instantly his mind screamed out: _What are you THINKING?_

Ginny just laughed.

"I love you too, stupid."


	4. Epilouge

A\N: Okay, so my muse deserted me. Therefore, I'm finishing it. Sorry, guys--I think my muses are organizing...oh, dang...

* * *

When Hogwarts was abandoned, the teachers could have sworn it wasn't real. They hadn't even seen the children leave! How could they have organized so quickly?

But one teacher saw it.

Minerva McGonagall stood at her office window, watching as the children poured, silently, through the hallways. She followed them into the grounds.

They went to Hogsmead, lead by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly. She smiled. She _knew_ there was a reason she liked those children...

But what had shocked her hadn't been the silent crowd, the moonlit night, the subtle magic flowing from the moon and protecting them.

It had been the final two children.

Virginia Weasly and Draco Malfoy stood at the Hogsmead gates, hand in hand, looking back at her.

They were the leaders. They had organized this.

They were the ones He Who Must Not Be Named were after.

And they were only children.

Solemnly, she nodded. They smiled brilliantly at her, turning and running into Hogsmead, fairies flying home.

The next day she'd hummed to herself as she went about her work. She packed between classes, or when no students showed up. The few students who did, she offered the chance of a lift home.

Seven changed their minds about Hogwarts. Ten students, loyal or foolish, stayed.

When Minerva McGonagal saw the doorway of her home, she sighed.

It would be lonely without Hogwarts.


End file.
